


Fuck You. Sincerely, The Universe

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Real World, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coping, Death, F/M, M/M, Military, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy gets drafted into the armed forces, because the universe hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You. Sincerely, The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> SO SOMEONE WAS BITCHING THAT I KILLED HIM TOO MUCH IN FANFICTION SO HERE YA GO, JEREMY. FUCK YOU.
> 
> (jk ur great if ur reading this)
> 
> This is 4K words and I didn't fucking even have any military story in it. Bleh.

Jeremy's heart stopped as he read the letter he got in the mail. This couldn't be happening, not now. “Trevor, come here.” He called out to the taller man, not looking away from the letter.

“Yeah?” Trevor replied, coming into the kitchen. He looked at Jeremy with a questioning expression at Jeremy's upset one. “What happened?” Jeremy looked up at him, showing him the letter.

_SELECTIVE SERVICE SYSTEM  
ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION_

_The President of the United States,_

_To  
Jeremy Nicolas Dooley_

_Date  
MAY 16 2016_

_Greeting:_

_You are hereby ordered to report for induction into the ARMED FORCES of the UNITED STATES, and to report at ASSEMBLY ROOM – 17th FLOOR, FEDERAL BLDG. 1000 LIBERTY AVENUE, PITTSBURGH, PA. on JUNE 20 2016 at 7 A.M. for forwarding to an ARMED FORCES INDUCTION STATION._

_IMPORTANT NOTICE  
(Read Each Paragraph Carefully)_

_IF YOU HAVE HAD PREVIOUS MILITARY SERVICE, OR ARE NOW A MEMBER OF THE NATIONAL GUARD OR A RESERVE COMPONENT OF THE ARMED FORCES, BRING EVIDENCE WITH YOU. IF YOU WEAR GLASSES, BRING THEM. IF MARRIED, BRING PROOF OF YOUR MARRIAGE. IF YOU HAVE ANY PHYSICAL OR MENTAL CONDITION WHICH, IN YOUR OPINION, MAY DISQUALIFY YOU FOR SERVICE IN THE ARMED FORCES, BRING A PHYSICIAN’S CERTIFICATE DESCRIBING THAT CONDITION, IF NOT ALREADY FURNISHED TO YOUR LOCAL BOARD._

_Valid documents are required to substantiate dependency claims in order to receive basic allowance for quarters. Be sure take the following with you when reporting to the induction station. The Documents will be returned to you. (a) FOR LAWFUL SPOUSE OR LEGITIMATE CHILD UNDER 21 YEARS OF AGE – Original, certified copy or photocopied certified copy of marriage certificate, child’s birth certificate, or a public or church record of marriage issued over the signature and seal of the custodian of the church or public records; (b) FOR LEGALLY ADOPTED CHILD – certified court order of adoption; (c) FOR CHILD OF DIVORCED SERVICE MEMBER (child in the custody of person other than claimant) – (1) Certified or photocopies of receipts from custodian of child evidencing serviceman’s contributions for support, and (2) Divorce decree, court support order or separation order; (d) FOR DEPENDENT PARENT – affidavits establishing that dependency._

_Bring your Social Security Card. If you do not have one, apply at the nearest Social Security Administration office. If you have life insurance, bring a record of the insurance company’s address and your policy number. Bring enough clean clothes for 3 days. Bring enough money to last 1 month for personal purchases._

_This Local Board will furnish transportation, and meals and lodging when necessary, from the place of reporting to The induction station where you will be examined. If found qualified, you will be inducted into the Armed Forces. If found not qualified, return transportation and meals and lodging when necessary, will be furnished to the place for reporting._

_You may be found not qualified for induction. Keep this in mind in arranging your affairs, to prevent any undue hardship if you are not inducted. If employed, inform your employer of this possibility. Your employer can then be prepared to continue your employment if you are not inducted. To protect your right to return to your job if you are not inducted, you must report for work as soon as possible after the completion of your induction examination. You may jeopardize your reemployment rights if you do not report for work at the beginning of your next regularly scheduled working period after you have returned to your place of employment._

_Willful failure to report at the place and hour of the day named in this Order subjects the violator to fine and imprisonment. Bring this Order with you when you report._

_If you are so far from your own local board that reporting in compliance with this Order will be a serious hardship, go immediately to any local board and make written request for transfer of your delivery for induction, taking this Order with you._

_SSS Form 252 (Revised 07-01-15)  
U.S. Government Printing Office: 2000 0-785-193_

Trevor took the letter from Jeremy, scanning for something quickly. “Okay, it's not so bad, you might get denied.” Jeremy looked at Trevor incredulously. “You're short, maybe that will influence it.”

“Is this really the time for a short joke?”

“It's not a joke, it's a fact.”

“Trevor.”

“Okay, okay.” He said. “God, what do we do?”

Jeremy sighed. “Okay, well I have to talk to Geoff and Lindsay about this, I don't think my job will be an issue, though.”

“I meant us.” Trevor corrects.

“We'll be fine, okay?” Jeremy says.

“We just got married, Jer, this isn't fair.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Jeremy said.

Jeremy ultimately decided to let the public know the day after the office found out. A short video was made and put on the site, and immediately it gained a somber but hopeful response. Achievement Hunter was basically operating on all cylinders after Jeremy said he was drafted. They tried to squeeze out as much content as possible for a contingency plan for if Jeremy was accepted. Meetings were canceled, Gavin's passport was confiscated, Ryan was locked in the office and could only leave for The Know or Free Play on Thursdays, and everyone had sore throats by the end of the day. They did all the live action stuff in the morning, Let’s Watches after hours, and Let's Plays in between. There was a no alcohol before five rule because of the need to be as close to a hundred percent as possible. 

Trevor claimed Jeremy as his on Friday nights and the weekends, in both senses. That was the time they hung out, just spending time together before Jeremy was gone. It ranged from quiet evenings were they just snuggled to nights where they went out and did some bullshit tourist trap for a date to heated moments between them in the bedroom.

Sunday, June 19th came faster than anyone wanted it to. There was a goodbye party the Friday before, Jeremy getting a lot of goodbyes and “hope you fuck up the assessment”s. Jeremy hoped so to, but no one was confident in that possibility. Saturday and Sunday were for Trevor and Jeremy, the married couple practically attached to each other. When it was time for Jeremy to go to the airport, they loaded up the car with shit Jeremy needed and drove, the entire ride in a tense silence.

When Trevor pulled up to the drop off zone, neither man wanted to do anything. Jeremy reluctantly did after a few minutes of sitting there, grabbing his backpack of stuff and looking at Trevor. “I'll be back soon, okay?”

“You better.” Trevor replied, tone something akin to a toddler on the verge of exploding. Jeremy smiled.

“Bye, honey.” He said, opening the car door.

“No.” Trevor said, and Jeremy looked back at him quizzically. “I'm not saying goodbye.”

“Why not?” 

“If I say goodbye, then I won't ever get to see you again.”

“You're being ridiculous.” Jeremy snorted.

“The universe fucked us over this badly so far, why stop now?”

“So no goodbye hug or kiss?”

“You can get a welcome home kiss, when you get home.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he had fondness in his heart.

Jeremy gets out of the car, looking back at Trevor one last time. “I love you, then.” Jeremy corrects.

“I love you too.” Trevor replied. Jeremy closed the door gingerly, and he hoped that he'd be back here in less than a week.

 

~~~~~

 

Jeremy was ecstatic as he left the airport. He was finally going home and he could see Trevor again. Four hundred and sixty seven days apart, and he could finally give Trevor a god damned hug. He quickly called a taxi and gave them the address of their house, the address he has written over and over for so long, he could do it in a coma. His knee was bouncing with restlessness and the taxi driver noticed, asking “Excited, are we?”

“You have no idea.” Jeremy replied.

“I get a lot of military people in my taxi.” He said. “It's more worrying when they don't do nothing.” Jeremy laughed quietly. It was quiet between the two until they stopped at an intersection that was right or left turn only due to a crash. It looked horrific.

“What happened?” Jeremy asked.

“Semi ran a red and crashed right through the car.” He answered. “Semi guy is fine, but the car driver go sent to the hospital.” Jeremy watched as tow trucks came by to haul off the messy remains of what once was a car. It was bent in the shape of a U, completely destroying the driver’s side of the car. The car seemed oddly familiar, and Jeremy hoped it was no one he knew.

“Hope they're doing alright.” Jeremy said. The rest of the ride was in silence, and Jeremy was glad when he finally got home. He gave the taxi guy a generous tip and hurried up the driveway, yanking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door with haste. He carefully opened the door in contrast, being as quiet as possible. The house was silent, no tv, no water running or things being moved, which was slightly odd. He checked the garage to see Trevor's car missing, and that answered it.

Jeremy took his phone out of his pocket, planning on calling either Matt or Kdin to see if they knew, and was surprised to see he got a call from less than an hour ago from a number he didn't recognize. He decided to call it back, and he put the phone to his ear and waited. “Hello, this is the Cornerstone Hospital of Austin, how may I direct your call?” Jeremy was shocked that a hospital called.

“I got a call from you, and I'm wondering why.”

“What is your name?”

“Jeremy Dooley.”

“One moment please.” It became silent on the other end, and Jeremy waited nervously for the woman on the other end to return.

“We called to inform you that your husband was in an automobile accident.”

Jeremy's heart dropped.

The car at the crash was Trevor's car.

“Is he okay?” Jeremy asks. “Can I see him?”

“He is currently in the emergency room and we are awaiting further information.” She gave Jeremy instructions of where to be, and Jeremy mumbled a thank you before hurrying to the hospital.

When Jeremy arrived, it was all he could do to not run his ass to where he needed to go, but he did quickly walk with determination to not go faster. He pushed the door to the emergency wing open and told the nurse at the front desk that he was there.

“Jeremy?” Someone asked from behind him, and he turned to see Geoff and Michael, sitting in chairs in a waiting area.

“Holy shit, Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed, and temporary happiness flooded through Jeremy as the two got up and ran over to hug Jeremy.

“When did you get back?” Geoff asked.

“Like half an hour ago.” Jeremy answered. “How's Trevor, is he okay?”

“We don't know.” Geoff said. “They aren't telling us anything so far.”

“He's probably okay.” Michael reassured. “Tell us about what you did during your seven thousand fucking years away.” And Jeremy did, trying to distract himself from the situation. Trevor was probably fine, he was a tough guy. Geoff asked if Jeremy did something that he had done, and Michael asked questions like “Any punkass bitches you were with?” It was sort of calming being with them, but every passing hour filled Jeremy with more fear than before.

“You wanted to surprise Trevor, didn't you.” Geoff asked after three hours had passed. Jeremy looked down and nodded. Geoff patted his back in sympathy. “He'll pull through.” Geoff emptily promised. Jeremy didn't say anything. The three sat in silence, hoping for the best outcome and ignoring the possibility of the worst. It was quiet until Jack came with food another hour later. He gave Jeremy probably the biggest hug possible, both happy to see Jeremy and sympathetic in his situation. Jack and Geoff didn't stay long after that, leaving Michael and Jeremy eating cold fries and shitty $3 shakes.

“We missed you, Lil J.” Michael said.

“I don't doubt it.” Jeremy responds, voice quieter compared to Michael's.

“The fans cried super hard about you.” Michael said, tone light. “They couldn't believe they were losing another Achievement Hunter.”

“My draft was temporary.”

“But you could of died, and they at least could watch Ray stream.” Michael looked down, stirring his straw through his slightly melted shake. “We all worried about you. We were scared when Trevor didn't come in for some reason. We didn't know if he got the letter or not. Everyday was just, a constant fear of the worst. It fucking sucked.” Jeremy didn't know what to say, so he let Michael's words hang in the air. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Me too.” He said, but he would've rather died on the battlefield without knowing that Trevor was injured like this.

The hours blended together after that. Checking his phone just got Jeremy more anxious, so he tucked it away and ignored it. Michael didn't leave Jeremy's side, even when it dipped down to the border of either really fucking late or really fucking early. They fell asleep at the hospital, the uncomfortable chairs promising pain when they woke up.

It was four am when Jeremy was awoken by someone, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to see a doctor and a nurse. Any lingering tiredness was gone immediately, sitting up in his chair. “Is Trevor okay?” Jeremy asked immediately, Michael stirring from beside him.

“Mr. Dooley, it is my deepest condolences to inform you that your husband has received severe head trauma from the accident. He is in the intensive care unit and has been placed on life support. We do not think he will survive." The doctor explained.

Jeremy looked down, trying to process the information. Trevor's dead, but not yet. “Is he awake?” Jeremy asks.

“I am afraid not, Mr. Dooley.” The doctor said. “We don't expect that he ever will.” Jeremy nods, and he feels Michael rubbing his back.

“Can I see him?” Jeremy asks, and the doctor nods. The doctor nods and he and the nurse lead Jeremy and Michael to where Trevor was. Jeremy immediately wished he didn't ask to see Trevor as soon as he saw him. He looked so… broken. There were bruises on him almost everywhere, cuts and gashes bandaged neatly. He had tubes in him to keep him breathing, connected to the life support machine. Jeremy felt helpless.

“Why don't you have you're alone time with him.” Michael said, patting Jeremy's back. “I'll be right outside.”

“Okay.” Jeremy said, not looking away from Trevor. He barely recognized the door closing behind Michael as he left. Jeremy stood there dumbly, watching Trevor's broken body. He knew it wasn't sinking in. He wasn't grasping the fact that he wouldn't have Trevor anymore. There was no more movie nights, no more bad singing in car rides, no more cheesy pickup lines, no more playing video games until three am, no more… there was no more Trevor Collins.

Jeremy finally approaches Trevor, slightly scared to touch him, as if he would shatter if Jeremy made contact. He gingerly puts a hand on Trevor's, skin cold beneath him. Jeremy manipulates Trevor's hand to make them hold hands properly, although Trevor’s hand is limp. Jeremy gives Trevor’s hand a squeeze in response. “I got home okay.” Jeremy says quietly, not knowing what else to do. “My draft ended the day you had to get in an accident. How fucking shitty is that?” Jeremy waits for response, despite knowing he won't get one. His heart aches to see Trevor like this.

“You never hugged me goodbye.” Jeremy says, voice catching slightly. “You said you would hug me when I got back, and now…” Jeremy stops, not trusting him to continue. He just holds onto Trevor's hand, trying to warm it up. Jeremy stands there for minutes before talking again. “God Trevor, I fucking love you, okay? Don't forget it in the afterlife, or I'll kick your ass.” Jeremy laughed weakly as his joke, but it doesn't do anything to help Jeremy feel better

Jeremy doesn't know what else to say, so he kisses the top of Trevor's head. It's as cold as his hand. He stands there for minutes before someone starts coming in and talking to Jeremy. Jeremy doesn't think about the questions, just answering them in a blur.

Do you want to donate Trevor's body to science? Yes.

Do you want to join a therapy group where you can talk to others about dealing with loss? No.

Do you want to join-. I don't want to join anything.

Do you have someone who can do check ups on you from home? Yeah, I got it, Michael answered.

More questions were asked to Michael, and Jeremy tuned out, looking at Trevor's broken and lifeless body. Jeremy doesn't notice anything else until Michael's shaking his shoulder slightly, causing him to look over at Michael. “I don't think you want to be in the room when they…” Michael tapers off, but Jeremy understands. He nods, reluctantly letting go of Trevor's cold hand. Trevor was dead.

The two leave room, Jeremy trying not to think about what they were doing. Michael pulls Jeremy into a hug, and the shorter man shakes in Michael's arms. “You're gonna stay with Lindsay and I for a while, okay?” Michael asks, and Jeremy nods into Michael's shirt. He wouldn't win that argument if he tried, so he just accepted it.

Trevor's death didn't sink in when Jeremy got things from their-- his home, it didn't sink in when Jeremy was asked what he wanted for Trevor’s funeral, and it didn't sink in at the funeral. It didn't sink in when people said they were sorry for his loss and it didn't sink in when Jeremy saw photos of him and Trevor together. Jeremy hadn't seen Trevor for nearly five hundred days, it was natural for his body to tell him that Trevor was just somewhere else.

It sunk in when Jeremy watched the god damned video they posted to tell the fans.

Jeremy hid out in his temporary room at the Joneses and cried his eyes out, sobbing for the first time about Trevor’s death. He's gone, and Jeremy just realized how alone he was.

It didn't last forever, his crying alone. It was interrupted by Lindsay, bringing her pet cat with her to comfort Jeremy. Jeremy accepted the comfort, letting down the walls he had put up during basic training, crying in Lindsay's arms. Lindsay shushed his sobs and rubbed Jeremy's back soothingly. She promised that everything will be okay. Jeremy knew deep down Lindsay was right, but he didn't agree now. Right now felt like the most intense pain he has ever felt, and he had to redo the gas room test three times.

He went back to work the next Wednesday after the video was online. Everyone at the office was shocked, and he was told many times that he didn't have to come in so soon. Jeremy waved them off, he knew how to deal with the grief of loss, he learned it when one of his teammates that never made it back to their bunk. You just had to keep pushing yourself forward, keeping to your scheduled day. Nothing will get better if you keep throwing pity parties, and life didn't wait for you when you do.

That being said, he wasn't his old self. He was quiet and reserved, engrossing himself in his work. He rarely spoke, and it was only when someone addressed him. He stayed out of recordings, specifically ones where they used face cams. A week later, Geoff forced him into a Minecraft Lets Play, saying that if he was going to work, he should do his god damned job and play video games. He spoke a total of four times in the final cut. Nearly every comment was how they felt sorry for Jeremy and wanted to give him a hug. There were a few assholes that popped up every now and again, and those people were attacked immediately on Jeremy's behalf.

Eventually, Jeremy learned how to act in videos, forcing a smile and a laugh, making shitty retorts or insults, and the videos started to sound like normal again. As soon as the camera was off, however, he secluded himself inside once more. He was never on Off Topic or any other long shows that required him to be upbeat the entire time. With a Let's Play he didn't have to look happy, just sound happy, and even that was draining for him.

The fans were curious about a lot of things involving Jeremy, since no one ever explained it. They left the explanation to Jeremy, since it was only his business. It was three months before he felt like he could articulate it well enough and not be a mess because of it. He made a journal on it the next time he came in early to the office (he couldn't stand being home sometimes), unbothered by others.

_Hey everyone,_

_I've been kind of reluctant to do this, but ignoring it won't help anything, and you guys deserve answers._

_A few months ago, my draft ended, and I was super excited to be back with my friends, colleagues, and my husband. I didn't call anyone in advance, or let them know that I was coming home. It was going to be a big surprise, like one of those videos on YouTube. Unbeknownst to me, Trevor got in a car accident nearly two hours before I landed. The accident left him permanently unconscious and unable to breathe on his own, his body relying on a machine to keep him alive. In less than seventeen hours of me being home, I had to say goodbye to what was left of him._

_It was always a possibility that him saying goodbye to me at the airport would be the last time we spoke, but I never expected that it would be Trevor's life that was taken._

_When I was flying out to Philadelphia for assessment, Trevor refused to say goodbye to me. He said “If I say goodbye, then I won't ever get to see you again.” I said he was being ridiculous, and he replied with “The universe fucked us over this badly, why stop now?” It turned out it didn't matter, the universe fucked us over either way. We were apart for four hundred and sixty seven days, and now we are going to be apart for as long as I live._

_It's been hard for multiple reasons. Because I have been away from Trevor for so long, it's kind of hard accepting that he's gone. I mean, I know he is, but I'm so used to him just being somewhere else, thousands of miles away. I have to remind myself that he isn't here anymore, and that's a bitchslap to my emotions. I hate being in my house now, and I hate calling it my house. I haven't gone in certain rooms since I got back, and everyday is a coin toss of what will cause me pain and what won't. I haven't had a good night’s sleep in a year and a half. It's also hard because Trevor and I had those stupidly domestic conversations about our future together, and when I got drafted, we promised that we would start building our lives together. And now I'm alone, trying to put together the broken remains._

_Wow that got depressing._

_I am getting better, though. I had to force myself to participate in Let's Plays and conversations when I started work again, but now I am actually beginning to enjoy doing them again. Every recording I had to fake my emotions, hide the fact that I felt broken inside and act like everything was okay. It wasn't, and it still isn't, but it's certainly better than before. And I am completely lucky that I have people that care about me, from everyone here at RT to you guys. You're all amazing and considerate, thank you._

He finished and posted the journal on the site, and he started on editing a Let's Play. He didn't look at his phone until late that night, when everyone already went home and he was stuck waiting for a video to render. He saw the massive amount of notifications he had from Twitter, and was a little surprised. He read every tweet sent his way, and by the end of it all, he was crying because of how great and caring the fans were.

The render completed, and he saved it before shutting down. He tweeted out that he was thankful for everyone that was understanding and sweet about the situation as he left the office, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in three months.

**Author's Note:**

> go click the got dam kudos button and leaf a got dam comant and tell me im gr8 or horible idk just talk to me am lonly. :(
> 
> I have the medias of which you social on, follow for "updates" (only my Twitter has updates on fan fiction).
> 
>  **Tumblr** _(fighting and screaming, original AUs and headcanons galore)_ \- yeloodymerej  
>  **Twitter** _(fanfic updates and post alerts)_ \- @prblmticblndr  
>  **Instagram** _(daily aesthetics and occasional music)_ \- the_problematic_blender


End file.
